


No One Said It Was Easy

by Zakodia



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: Zagreus arrives at the House completely exhausted, Thanatos decides the prince needs to take time to relax before going out again.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	No One Said It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers in which I suggest at least getting to the final boss before reading :)

Thanatos sighed as he leaned his scythe against the wall and waded into the river Styx. The prince had managed to crawl up one step before collapsing completely. 10 tries in a row. He carefully lifted Zagreus' limp body from the river, cradling him close, smelling the blood in his hair. "What have you done now, Zagreus?" he thought to himself as he floated up the steps. A hushed silence fell on the House as Thanatos approached. He usually had that effect but him dripping from the river, a strangely small Zagreus curled up tight against his chest, only magnified the effect. Even a stinging remark from Hypnos was silenced with a withering glare from Thanatos. Hades' throne was empty, still on the surface, Thanatos knew. Hades had not acknowledged him the other times Thanatos had come to collect his bounty. It was work, for both of them, nothing personal. But when Zagreus was involved, Thanatos knew everything was personal. Nyx refused to meet his eyes as he passed into Zagreus' room. He knew she thought herself guilty in all this, no matter how necessary it had been or how eventually it would have happened. 

He gently put Zagreus down on the bed and started on the task of removing his armor. They had done this for each other hundreds of times before, usually in happier circumstances, so Thanatos figured he wouldn’t mind. He leaned Stygius against the dresser, laid the laurel on the bedside table. He ran his fingers through Zag’s hair, appreciating the peaceful look on his face. Carefully laid his pauldron on top of his folded shirt, everything done with the utmost care Thanatos approached every part of his life with. Nothing was worth doing if it wasn’t done well. This ritual gave him time to think on how he might approach Zagreus when he awoke. Would he admonish him, encourage him, or stay silent? He knew once Zag put his mind to something, he could rarely be stopped, but Than couldn’t stand to see him like this. He frowned as he removed the greaves, the light catching the scars on Zag’s chest and shoulders. So many attacks, so many deaths. How many times had it been? Thanatos had never gotten used to it, he never came to collect gods, especially one he knew so well. He pulled the covers over Zagreus and adjusted the pillows, gently kissing Zag on the forehead. He even tucked Mort in next to him, for protection of course. He had to get going, he knew the prince would be asleep for quite some time, and work was always waiting in the background. 

* * *

  
  


Zagreus felt grimey as he struggled to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a strong remark about being slow from his father before getting stabbed. He threw his hands down, no splash, so he wasn’t in the river. He managed to push his eyes open, oh he was in his bed, with no shirt, but pants and….Mort?! This must have been Thanatos’ doing. As if on cue, Than appeared floating next to the bed, a look of concern on his face. 

“Than?” Zag said hoarsely as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes?”

“What in darkness happened to me?” he said concerned, he’d always been able to get out of the pool himself, Thanatos had never had to _ carry _ him before.

“You managed to push yourself past the point of exhaustion, and I brought you here out of the river”

Oh, he’d been so angry he didn’t even know how many times in a row he had gone back out there, not even stopping to talk, had it been 10? 20? He felt bad for making Thanatos worry about him.

Zagreus picked up Mort and handed him back to Thanatos, “You could have least taken my pants off” he smirked.

Thanatos looked away blushing despite himself, “I thought that might have complicated an already awkward situation”

Zagreus laughed, “Always the gentleman” 

He threw off the covers and stretched his arms with a yawn. Zagreus yelped as Thanatos picked him up from the bed. He had had every intention of walking, but apparently Than had different ideas. It was easy to forget how strong Thanatos was until he used it. But it did give Zag the leverage to wrap his arms around Than’s neck and thank him with a sloppy kiss. 

“Where are we going?” he asked.

Than wrinkled his nose, “The bath, you desperately need one” 

  
Zag laughed and settled into being carried to the bath. Than had been prodding him to build one for months after seeing one on the surface, and Zag had to admit it had been worth the many gemstones it took to build. It was heated by the lava from Asphodel, the only thing that wretched substance was good for. Than gently put him down next to the pool and Zag slipped out his tights and into the warm waiting water. His muscles immediately softened as he sat down and waited for Than to undress, he tried to relax more but a thought struck him suddenly. How long had he been asleep? How much time had he wasted? He tried to scramble out of the pool, but felt the strong hands of Thanatos behind him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, pulling Zagreus towards him into his lap.

“Than I can’t stay, I have to go, I’ve wasted too much time”

Than poured water over Zag’s head and started to massage Zag’s shoulders.

“Shhhhhh” Than murmured into Zag’s ear, sending shivers up his spine. “You need to relax, I don’t think your mother would appreciate it if you died right at her feet now would she”

Zagreaus went limp in Than’s arms at that comment. He had to agree. 

“I looked pitiful didn’t I?” he said sadly

“You couldn’t crawl up the first step”

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Zagreus replied, all hint of bravado gone. He liked to act tough in the House, but when it came down to it he couldn’t truly hurt anyone

“Just be glad I was there, and it wasn’t Hypnos or Meg that tried to get you out. You can make it up to me”

“How?” Zag said excitedly, he would do anything for Than, especially now.

“Just lay back and let me wash you”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it”

Zag relaxed as he let Thanatos take over the washing.

“What smells good?” he asked as Thanatos ran his fingers through his hair and watched the dried blood flecks fall out of it into the water.

“Some oils someone left at my altar on the surface”

Zag chuckled, “People worship you?”

“You mean besides you?”

Zag blushed deep red at that and did not answer, content to let Thanatos continue washing his hair.

It felt wonderful to just let go for once, all the trips through the Underworld just floating away under the water. He melted back into Than’s chest as he poured more water over his head, now here he could stay forever. Than worked his hands into Zagreus shoulders and Zagreus became extremely aware of how sore he was at this moment and how great Thanatos was at massage. He could definitely get used to this.

“Than that feels amazing”

He could feel Thanatos light up behind him, and concentrate even harder on the massage. 

“This is all the payback you want?” Zag asked

“I’d appreciate it if you stopped exhausting yourself”

Zagreus sighed, “I’m just frustrated, Than, everytime I go up there and I know  _ he’s _ going to be there. And all he does is mock me and then get the better of me. I’ve done it once I can do it again”

Than hummed in agreement as he started to move down Zag’s arms.

“You can’t keep doing it like that though”

“But I can’t really die though can I?”

Thanatos was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time, he had even stopped rubbing Zagreus’ arms.

“Right? Than?” Zag asked nervously, coming up from the water to face him. 

Thanatos' words came out slowly, “I do not think you could truly die as the shades are…..but you could become incapiciated for an unknown amount of time”

“Like what happened now?”

“Much worse” Thanatos nodded gravely. 

Zagreus sighed and sunk back into Than’s chest, “But I have to do it, I have to go out there” 

“Yes, but your mother is immortal as well, I think she would feel very guilty if you risked your health for her”

Zag hated that Than was right, but he was, it would do no one any good if he couldn’t get out of bed for however many days or nights.

“So what do I do?”

Than wrapped his arms around Zag’s waist and put his head over Zag’s shoulder.

“You take some time to relax, you make the rounds in the House, talk to everyone. And maybe you take a nap every once and awhile”

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead” Zag snorted back

Than chuckled, “Then you should be asleep a lot, my dear”

Zagreus rolled his eyes and turned his head to kiss Thanatos.

“Thank you, Than” he said softly, staring into his golden eyes, seeing them soften as he spoke.

Thanatos smiled and kissed him back, “For you, anything”, he kissed him again, “now let me finish with my promise”

Zagreaus sighted with contentedness as he fell back into Than’s chest. He felt himself drifting off as Than continued pouring the warm water over him.

* * *

Than laughed to himself as he heard a soft snoring sound come from Zagreus, and wasn’t afraid when he felt his body go limp in his arms. The prince must have been more exhausted than either of them realized. For the second time in this day or night, Thanatos held an unconscious Zagreus in his arms, but this time his eyes were full of love instead of frustration. He felt content that his concern had gotten through to Zag, and he would take his advice to heart. He knew better than to expect anything from Zagrues but he had done his best. And this time when he tucked Zagreus back in, he wrapped his arm around Zag’s waist and tucked himself in too. “Good night Zagreus” he said, kissing Zag’s forehead again laughing to himself. It had been a long day or night and he had earned himself a nap as well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment or kudos! You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!
> 
> Inspo: Feet of Flame by YanagiKana (NSFW)  
> A Warm Bath by MsWriterPerson( NSFW)  
> https://twitter.com/siriusdraws/status/1317778573197897729?s=20 (SFW)


End file.
